The inventive concept described herein relates to a process monitoring device for monitoring a semiconductor device manufacturing process, a semiconductor process apparatus including the same, and a process monitoring method using the same.
Semiconductor devices are generally manufactured using a fabrication (FAB) process, an electrical die sorting (EDS) process, and a package assembly process. In the FAB process, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), physical vapor deposition (PVD), thermal oxidation, ion implantation, ion diffusion and the like may be performed to form various layers on a substrate. These layers may be etched to form patterns having electrical characteristics.
In the FAB process, a device for monitoring a gas exhausted from a process chamber is typically used to monitor whether a process is performed as expected or whether the process chamber leaks and to determine an endpoint of the process.